


Dead Certain

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A collage of the boys with Cassie Welles.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Dead Certain





	Dead Certain

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Dead%20Certain_zpsw56exqdh.png.html)


End file.
